


Hijinks and Ditches

by Bootleg_Luz



Series: The Tradition of Breaking Things [5]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Found Family fuck you, Gen, OC backstory, ToBT, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Well - Freeform, also its kinda a major part of the rp in the future sooooo, family feelllssss, i love focusing on quills relationship with her family, its a mix of blood family and found family, its fun, just a bunch of fun fluff, the way I like it, theres some of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootleg_Luz/pseuds/Bootleg_Luz
Summary: In which the five days after QuillPaws apprentice ceremony is crazy as hell.___Updates every monday PST
Relationships: QuillPaw & Flypaw & DarkPaw, QuillPaw & HoneyFrost, QuillPaw & IrisPAw, QuillPaw & legit everyone in the clan, Quillpaw & Iana
Series: The Tradition of Breaking Things [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092839





	1. Context?

For all that its worth, QuillPaw didn’t _mean_ for Iana to actually _fall_ down the ditch.

She also did not mean to break IrisPaws paw.

You’re probably wondering the context of this situation. Well, it all starts five days ago when QuillPaw and her siblings had their apprentice ceremony.

The day had started normal, or, as normal as it could be with the day up ahead. Her moms’ friend, JuniperSpots, was obsessed with making sure they were groomed perfectly for the day. But it didn’t pick up until _after_ the ceremony.

QuillPaw looks back on the incidents of the past few day that let to this current situation.


	2. Incident 1; nesting problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuck up torties arent something quillpaw likes.

Incident 1; 0 days after ceremony

QuillKi- no Paw, grins as she scrambles up to the apprentice’s den.

She and Iana, her mentor, had spent the day exploring the territory, and let her tell you, everything was so cool.

The trees were tall, and sky was clear, she could practically hear FlyPaw flying around up there.

Right now, however, she’s tired and worn out and just wants sleep.

The cream-colored molly grunts as she flops onto the flat stone. She brings herself up, staring out into the cave that held over fifty apprentices.

‘starclan, the clan is so big… how am I gonna make friends? Know anyone? FlyPaw and DarkPaw will be way to busy…” she thinks in the back of her mind.

QuillPaw gulps, trotting into the den. Her eyes quickly adjust, not to mention the few piles of burning word here and there for light.

Almost every nest is taken, except for some in the corners. She just settles on the first empty nest she finds.

The newly apprenticed closes her eyes, zoning out due to the comfortableness of the nest.

And then she gets interrupted by the most _annoying_ voice ever.

High pitched, scratchy, and prissy.

“What, are you doing in my nest!?” a tortoiseshell and white molly exclaims so loudly QuillPaw is surprised the whole den didn’t wake up.

“I- one, I don’t see your name on it, two, shut up you’re gonna wake someone up. And lemme tell you, you don’t want tired, cranky cats not old enough to be a warrior know you woke em up.” QuillPaw hisses to the molly, who seemed to be around the same age as her.

“…” The mollies piercing blue eyes stares at her. She shakes herself. “You should’ve made your own nest then.”

QuillPaw narrows her eyes. “I don’t even know you.”

“all you need to know is that my name is IrisPaw and I’m better than you.”


End file.
